The Dying Breed
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: Inu/DBZ A group of brothers descend upon Earth in search of two of the remaining Saiyans. The leader of this group, willing to draw them out, captures Kagome, Goku's daughter. But in time, he sees a small piece of him in her and as the saying goes, familiarity breeds feelings. Doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Threat  
**As some of you may or may not know, I am a HUGE anime/manga fan since childhood. I absolutely loved the Dragonball series and Inuyasha. So, why not combine them? This isn't my first attempt at this so think of this as a re-post of my older story (long gone by now). I'm also not going to be doing much anymore due to being an active member in the USMC (oorah). But, I've been taught not to leave my roots so here I am, spending my free time on this site, giving back to the community. i hope you enjoy. if you enjoy the story, feel free to drop my a review. And uh...pardon my rustiness. Also, this story is set AFTER the events of DBGT so think of this as an alternate-timeline

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**All was quiet on planet Earth again. Thanks to the heroic acts of the Z Warriors, Omega Shenron has been defeated and the Dragonballs have been restored to their former status. The universe was once again, peaceful, lush, and prosperous. But as always, a dark evil loomed above, cloaked even to the senses of the gods...**

"Rrrraaaagghhh!" Trunks yelled as he threw a heavy strike at Gohan. His purple hair blast back from the shock wave.  
Goten blocked the attack with his arm.  
"Come on man! You can do better!" He shouted as he threw a low-kick at Trunks.  
"You'd bet your ass I can!"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Looks like the boys are at it again. Let's hope they don't destroy the yard like last time!" She said to Bulma as she brushed her black hair over her shoulder.

Bulma laughed. "They'd better not or Vegeta'd make them dig up the whole yard and fill it back in until they hurt!"

The two shook with laughter

"Speaking of Vegeta, have you heard from him or Goku recently?" Bulma asked.

"No," Chi-Chi held her head in her hand and turned the page in her magazine. "I haven't heard a peep since Goku got his body back."

Bulma sighed. "Knowing those two, they're probably-" She stopped mid-sentence.

"Bulma? Do you see that too?" Chi-Chi asked, stunned.

"Y...yeah..."

Before them stood a cloaked figure. the shoulders bulged out the sides of the figure, as if there were halved cones underneath it. the man held a tall, yet slim figure. The figure disrupted even Goten and Trunks whom were now inside the small, dome shaped house.

"Who on Kami's green earth are you?" Trunks asked, drawing his sword.

"I'm here to deliver a message for the one you Earthlings call 'Goku'." The cloaked figure said. He lifted his head and an eye shone through the shadow the hood cast. A bright, ashen grey eye. "and also Vegeta. This is their dwelling, am I mistaken?"

"What do you want with them?" Goten spat.

The figure warped across the room and stood in front of Goten.

"That's my business." The figure said. His voice raised slightly. "Now, are they here or not?" he asked impatiently.

"Who the hell are you?" A rough sounding teenage voice said from behind the figure.

The figure strode over to face the intruder.

"And just who do you happen to be?" The figure asked in the tone of voice it held before.

"Feh. My name's Inuyasha and I'm going to kick your ass if you don't tell me who the hell you are." He said, grabbing the figure by the front of its cloak.

"I'm looking for Goku and Vegeta. Where are they?" The figure asked, brushing off the rudeness of the new arrival.

"Somewhere half way around the damned globe" Inuyash's silver hair drifted with the breeze from the open doors.

"Oh? So you do know where where they are." The figure warped to the center of the room. "Where is he?" The figure asked.

"Goten, I'll sweep his legs, you go for the head." Trunks whispered.

"Yeah, I got it." Goten replied in the same shushed tone.

"Please, tell me." the cloaked figure persisted.

Then in an instant, Trunks and Goten sprang their plan into action. Trunks swept at the figure's shins and Goten lunged out to grab the head of the mystery man. A streak of brown emerged from the cloak and wrapped around Goten's neck as the figure kicked Trunks into Inuyasha. The figure threw Goten through the wall. The figure slid the appendage back into the cloak.

"I grow impatient of these games you filthy humans! Haven't your fathers taught you to answer a question to a polite guest? Now look at what you've done! Just tell me. Where is Kakarot and Vegeta? I know you know them and i know you know where they are!" He yelled, shaking the house.

"How do you know my father's Saiyan name?" Goten shouted from across the lawn as he struggled to his feet.

The figure's attention snapped to Goten. He warped over to the injured boy. "You've survived a strike? that means you must be made of something much sturdier." The figure circled around Goten. "Something a tad more...Saiyan. Perhaps? Kindly tell me. Where is your father?

Goten scowled. "He's-"

The figure shouted as a pink arrow pierced his arm. He spun to face his attacker. To his surprise, he came to face a young woman. He ripped the burning arrow from his arm. He warped to her and held her up by the throat.

"That's an interesting ki you've got there." The figure smiled. Two rows of perfect teeth along with his eyes shone dimly through the shadow cast by the hood.

"You unhand her!" Inuyasha screamed as he attempted to bring the Tessiga down on the clocked man.

Inuyasha was roughly shoved across the room and into a wall of cabinets which collapsed on him, rendering him unconscious.

"Enough!" The cloaked man shouted as he released a force of ki that forced Trunks, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group to the ground. He turned back to the girl. He set her down and held her against the wall. "Now tell me, little bitch. Whats your name?" He smirked.

The woman swallowed. "Kagome. Goku's daughter."

She stood frozen in fear of the black-cloaked man that stood pressing her to the wall of the almost destroyed house.

"Well. Kagome. That's quite the interesting ki you've got there. I haven't seen anything like that since I was a child. I'll never forget that day, no. It was the day My mother was killed, so tell me. Where did you learn that trick?" The figure whispered into her ear.

"I was born with it." She replied.

"Cursed with such a gift at birth, hm? Well, I'll cut you a deal here. If you can tell me Kakarot's precise location, I'll leave you and everybody here be."

"And if I can't?" Kagome stuttered.

"I'll take you with me and we'll see if we can...pick your brain a bit." The man chuckled.

"Don't you dare touch her!" A rough voice said from behind the man.

The figure turned around to face a muscular man with wild hair, a long widows peak, and Saiyan attire.

"Raditz? Is that you?" The voice said, in a more delighted tone. He threw Kagome aside.

"And who, may I ask, the hell are you?" Raditz said.

"You don't remember my voice?" the hooded figure cast aside his cloak. His Saiyan armor and general appearance was feminine in general. His entire clothing scheme was pink, purple, and black with his hair in a bun. "It's me! Jakotsu!"

"Oh God, not you again you sadistic sonnofabitch!" Raditz shouted

"But Raddi! We had such a fun time killing all of those people back when Planet Vegeta was still around! Don't you remember all of those good times?" Jakotsu smiled as he placed his hand on Raditz's chest.

"Get your hands off of me!" Raditz shouted.

He forced Jakotsu to one knee and in one swift motion, severed his arm. Jakotsu screamed in pain as he fell to his face in a puddle of blood.

"Why can't you just die?" Raditz screamed as he charged up his ki attack.

Before he could get his attack off, Jakotsu disappeared. Raditz turned to face a much shorter man. A man with a long, flowing braid.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Band of Seven  
**As many of you may know, I, along with my friend Tempest78 (Back when I first joined, she was Kittyb78, I believe so that kinda dates me back a ways), Are the last of our breed, the "old school" if you will. And throughout the years, I've seen many fantastic artists come and go. I'd just like to show my appreciation for all of my readers, for all of the great writers that keep this site alive, and everybody else. Thank you all so much! And if you would be so kind as to leave a review to keep me motivated on this story, please do c:

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"No! Not you!" Raditz said.

The newer cloaked figure stood as motionless as a statue. It said not a word.

Inuyasha, having recovered from the plow he had suffered earlier, begun to rise.

"What? So there's a whole clusterfuck of his lackeys now, is there?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, stay away from him!" Raditz commanded.

"Feh. This guy looks like he's nothing compared to the other guy. I got this!" Inuyasha said, raising the Tessiga above his head. "Wind Scar!"

As Inuyasha was about to bring down his blade, a force stopped him. A short, spiky haired man was pinching the blade between his index finger and his thumb.

"Don't be stupid, you blabbering fool." He spoke. His voice was rough.

"Vegeta?" The figure spoke. His voice was smooth and young.

Vegeta turned around to face the man.

"No, I'm a damn bird! Now who the hell are you?" Vegeta shouted.

The figure stayed in the same spot as he was before.

"No need for introductions. Just tell Kakarot that I have something of his and if he wants it back, he'll have to come take it."

The figure raised a tan, muscled arm from underneath his cloak. He projected a beam of purple light that engulfed him and Kagome. Then, he and her vanished.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A distraught Raditz and a concerned looking Vegeta sat around the table with the rest of the Z Warriors. Excluding Goku.

"So, just who are these guys, Raditz? You seemed shocked when the other reveled himself to you." A short, bald monk said.

"These men are very bad news, Krillin." Raditz stood up. "Long ago, before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, there were seven brothers. They flew across galaxy, after galaxy, completely eradicating planet after planet. They would spend their entire day destroying, most times for fun. Eventually, they became so terrifyingly powerful, that when they were caught, they were imprisoned inside of a black hole where they could never escape. They could clean out this entire solar system in a day, if they tried." Raditz glanced at Vegeta.

"They did what even our most elite could not. I recall my father meeting with them before he ordered their imprisonment." Vegeta stared into his cup of coffee.

**Years ago, on Planet Vegeta...**

"Sire, These men-"

"Enough!"

The child prince Vegeta, only five at the time, shuddered when his father yelled. It was like a loud thunderstorm that echoed across the throne room.

"You say these seven Saiyans managed to slaughter an entire solar system within a day?" King Vegeta stood from his throne. His armor shone dimly in the light. "Your readings are mistaken, General Miciah!"

"My king, you insult our abilites!" A smoother voice echoed throughout the now silent throne room.

The attention of the Saiyan king and the messenger turned to face the intruder.

A young man strode in, no older than 14. His frame was already muscled. His eyes, very unique to Saiyans, were a bright sapphire. There was a purple four-pointed star on his forehead. The armor he wore was standard for all Saiyans with the exception of the added thickness to the chest, shoulders, back, and thigh and crotch guards. Underneath he wore clothing similar to the attire Spartans wore under their armor. His scouter was unique too, with the earpiece being black and purple with a purple lens. Behind him there were six others, all around their twenties or thirties. Their figures were hidden underneath the black cloaks they wore.

"And just who are you to interrupt me, King Vegeta?" King Vegeta scowled.

"We are the men whom have gained so much infamy. The ones you claim to not exist. I am the leader of this group, Bankotsu." He smirked.

"You claim so much. Can you really possess such power as to force a solar system to its knees within hours? I highly doubt that." The king's scowl deepened.

Bankotsu pressed the button on the side of his scouter. The reading locked onto General Miciah and the numbers were displayed in white on the purple eyepiece.

"As you know, the higher ranking officers hold power far greater than a majority of the strongest warriors on other planets. Example; the good general here has a power level of 9,500. Far greater than anybody in many solar systems."

Bankotsu walked over to the general whom was in a combat-ready pose. "However, even the weakest of my brothers can fully outclass him in moments. Which gives me" Bankotsu created an ultra-dense ball of purple energy in his hand. "the power to do whatever I wish no matter how long it takes."

Bankotsu crushed the ball and turned it to dust. As the super-charged, high-density molecules entered Miciah's body; they dissolved him from the inside out. Before the eyes of every Saiyan in the room, the shell of the former general, turned to ash.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Inner Conflict**

I'm going to be putting more effort into this story seeing as it's been getting more feedback from you guys, the fans. Thanks for all of your support and please, leave a review c:  
I've also decided to tweek the ages and events a bit. Also note that Saiyans have lifespans many times that of a humans. they could be 70 and look 20-30.  
Oh, and from one of my other stories, Tempest78 had created a character which I happily included in that story so now I'm importing that character from THAT story to THIS story. How big of a roll is up to decide to the viewers and Tempest78 herself. I just thought it would be a fun idea to include here :D

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Somewhere, high above the planet Earth, a battleship soared. The ship was fully capable of wiping out the whole solar system with both her guns and her crew of 7,000 soldiers. This is where The Band of Seven sat in conversation. Thought being vocalized through the seven brothers. One however, was quickly losing his temper...**

"Bankotsu" One of the brothers said. "Are you sure keeping her around is such a wise idea?" His black eyes focused on his brother.

"Suikotsu. Why do you ask this?" Bankotsu's faze held that of puzzlement. His clothing hadn't changed over the years but his body was tanner and more muscular.

"Brother, have you noticed how much she resembles-" Suikotsu was cut off.

Bankotsu stood up. His aura rolled off of him in angry streams and the density in the room crushed the lesser soldiers to dust.

"Do not dare bring her up ever again, Suikotsu. That is not a request from brother to brother, it is an order from a superior officer." With that, Bankotsu angrily stormed out of the council room and to his own private quarters.

Bankotsu rested his armor and his scouter upon his night stand. He donned a black silken robe he had been given long ago. As he stared out of the window and down onto Earth his mind wondered. His mind wandered back to the ruby sky that Planet Vegeta had. Back to his childhood. Back to his family. Back to that fateful night...

"Bankotsu!" Leiko called for her brother.

"Leiko! Get back inside! Get mother and father out of here!" Bankotsu shouted.

It was the middle of the night. Bankotsu, age 14, was at home far from the central city, where any Saiyans still on Planet Vegeta, were. His brothers were out on missions and he was left home with his 12 year old sister and their elderly parents.

"But Bankotsu-"

"Just do it!" Bankotsu shouted.

At midnight, a large group of bandits attacked the farm where Bankotsu's family lived. He was trying his damnedest to dispatch them. He'd already gotten some of them with his Dragon Hammer attack. The others got too close.

He dodged a kick aimed for his head, brought his fist into the bandit's groin, and threw him into a mountain side.

"Leiko! Just go!" Bankotsu screamed.

Then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Then he saw nothing. When he came to, he was hardly able to stand. He stumbled his way through the house he'd previously lived in.

"Mother? Father? Leiko?" Bankotsu called.

The only response he got was silence.

"Oh God, I hope they escaped. Please let them have escaped." Bankotsu pleaded in his mind.

As he rounded the corner and into the main room, tears welled up in his eyes. He heard the voices of his brothers not too far off. They had just gotten back.

"Guys. Up here." Bankotsu forced the words out through his teeth.

What the brothers saw changed the course of their history. Their family, slaughtered. Their innards were draped about and their blood painted the walls. As for Leiko...They'd assumed the worst. Silently, Bankotsu begun to cry to himself. He felt the hands of his brother, Suikotsu, rest upon his shoulder. Where Bankotsu went that night, nobody knew. Not even Bankotsu. But the report given by the only survivor claimed "A yellow haired beast-child begun mercilessly slaughtering everybody. He only let me survive to tell the tale of how he murdered my family."

That had been nearly oh...how long ago? 30 years? Must have been. But Bankotsu spent those years looking for his sister. He would find her, dead or alive. He needed to. But most of all, he had to kill the closest thing to a son the bandit leader had. His nephew. Kakarot. Goku.


End file.
